In My Arms
by Addicted-to-Insanity
Summary: A drunken night, two boys, and some unwanted feelings. What will happen? ONESHOT.


**So I'm sorry that I haven't written anything lately, but I have been super swamped... school, choir, my siblings, and there is that pesky writers block that I have heard so much about but never gotten 'till now.**

**Well...we took a little 2 hour drive, and I was allowed to bring my laptop. We were just sitting there in the CRAMPED car, when my little sister told me to write this little story. Totally out of the blue. The dificult thing, was that I have never written anything like this... never written a m/m pairing, and never written for Glee. I struggled with it, but for two hours straight, I wrote, and she watched over my shoulder (She is 11, so I couldn't write anything TOO dirty ;D). On the way back, I edited, but fell asleep about halfway through the car ride. I SERIOUSLY apologize for any spelling, or gramatical errors.**

**Warning: M/M pairing... don't like? Then get the hell off of my story!**

**Spoilers: None**

**Well...I THINK that this is so far the LONGEST thing that I have posted on the site, other than "The Dream", and this might just have been the hardest for me to write. **

**Disclaimer: Nope... I'm not making any money off of this story, and the charachters depicted within the story are not mine... it would be cool if they were though...wouldn't it? **

**Alright...without further ado...**

**I give you... ****In my arms**

"Daaaamn... where am I?" Puck goaned.

Sitting up, he realized that the party last night had left the player more drunk than he could remember. Looking around at his surroundings, he noticed that not only was he in someone's bed, but he was left in only his underwear with clothes strewn about. Flashbacks of kissing, fumbling about, and soft skin on his fingertips flickered through his mind.

_I wonder who the lucky lady was. _Puck thought with a grin.

The muscled football player looked to his left and saw a small figure sleeping soundly beside him. Wanting to know who had occupied his night, he lifted the thin sheet concealing the feminine body, and screamed at what he saw. _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'M NOT LIKE THAT... THIS IS ALL A DREAM!_ While Puck's mind was racing, the outline of a boy could be seen shufling about on the bed, frantically trying to figure out what happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?" Kurt screamed.

"YOU? What did I do to YOU? I'm in my fucking UNDERWEAR! You OBVIOUSLY drugged me, and had your sick, sick way with me!"

"Are you KIDDING me? You aren't my type. You're always sweaty, you dress like you just got out of prison, and hello...you have a MOHAWK! This was CLEARLY something that YOU did to ME!

While both boys were trying to figure out their situation, it dawned on them.

"Wait... if YOU don't know what happened, and I don't know what the FUCK is going on, maybe we didn't DO anything," Puck was desperatley trying to find a way to preserve his manhood.

"And what would explain the hickey on my neck? What were you trying to DO, BLEED me to death? Do you have any idea how long I am going to have to wear a turtle neck to cover this? GOD... you insensitive PIG!"

"WHY AREN'T YOU FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS?" Puck yelled. "I THINK I JUST HAD SEX WITH A GUY, AND YOU ARE JUST SITTING THERE!"

"Umm... hello... I'm GAY...aren't we forgetting that important peice of info? And ANOTHER thing... it is quite clear that we didn't do anything other than making out, and a possible heavy petting session. You have your underwear on, and I still have JEANS on stupid."

"POSSIBLE HEAVY PETTING? WHAT THE HELL KURT? YOU SICK PERV! YOU HAD BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS, BEACAUSE IF YOU DO I'M GONNA- MPHF" Puck had been in the middle of his rant when he felt soft lips upon his own, and he found himself melting into the kiss as though it was the most natural thing in the world. As Kurt pulled away, Puck just sat there with a stunned expression on his face.

"You kissed me."

"Well you wouldn't shut up...what was I going to do?"

"But you kissed me... and I... with you... but why did-MPHF" Once again, puck was unprepared for the softness, and the tenderness of the kiss, and once again, he was kissing back. Without thinking about what he was doing, Puck deepened the kiss, and both boys collapsed back onto the bed. Kurt finally came to his senses when he felt Pucks tongue begging for entrance. Gently pushing Puck off of him, Kurt attempted to collect his thoughts.

_But I like Finn... this doesn't make sense... but then again... look at those MUSCLES... who wouldn't want to trace- wait. Hold on Kurt... easy boy. He is obviously freaking... time to slow things dow._

"I think we need to talk Puck. Have you ever felt anything towards a man, or boy?"

"WHAT? Puckzilla? Are you kidding me I'm ALL man... Are you challenging my badassness?"

"PUCK! I'm serious... focus for once in your pitiful existence and tell me now!"

Finally Intimidated, Puck finally answered truthfully.

"Once... for like a week, but that doesn't mean I'm, GAY!"

Suprised by the forwardness of Puck's answer, Kurt was silent for a moment before speaking.

"You may not be gay, but there is something between us. I know you feel it too, otherwise you woulnd't have kissed me back. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but I want to figure this out. If you are too stuborn to admit your feelings, then fine, but if not, call me, and we can talk."

Kurt quickly gathered his things, and left the room.

**Three days later:**

_RING RING RING!_

Kurt rushed to the phone for the fourth time that day, hoping that it would be Puck, but for the fourth time that day, he was sorely disapointed. Since the party, he had been seriously thinking about his feelings for Puck, and had determined that what had happened was NOT A spur of the moment thing. All of the times that he'd found himself staring at Puck, and all of the times that he'd caught Puck staring back with something other than contempt in his eyes had made Kurt realize that their passion had just been building, and leading up to this. Now that Kurt had realized his feelings, he was having a tough time with them. Luckily, school was out for the summer so he didn't have to face HIM. The whole situation was eating him up inside. Images from that night were coming back as time went on, and the more he remembered, the more he felt the need to see Puck again. The entire ordeal was breaking him down inside, so when he heard the doorbell, he wearily drug himself to the door.

As Kurt swung the door open, he was greeted with an unkempt version of Puck.

After getting over the initial shock, Kurt shook his head, and forced a meager sentence out of his mouth.

"P-p-puck... what are you doing here?"

"I just want to see something... I've been thinking, a lot, and don't go all gay on me or nothin but I just need to see something," Puck said to his shoes.

As Puck brought his eyes slowly up the small boy's body, Kurt FELT his eyes looking at him in a new light. As soon as Puck's eyes met Kurt's, he brought his hands up to the fashionista's cheeks, and leaned in to give him a short, sweet kiss. Pulling away with a muted *smack*, Puck looked to the other boy for confirmation, and permission before pulling them both just inside the door, just to begin kissing again. Things became heated quickly, and before either boy know it, they were laying in a bed with Kurts head upon Puck's bare chest, in the same situation as before.

"You know... we could do this again... you know... if you want to," Puck said with a stretch.

"It would have to be a secret you know... we couldn't tell anyone... ever," Kurt explained in a small voice.

"Maybe... maybe not. I like you Kurt... it scares the shit out of me, but I DO. I think that I want you in my life...permanently. I have NO idea how this happened, and just because I've gone gay, DON'T question my man-ness, but I think that I want you to be mine. JUST mine."

Touched by Puck's heartfelt speech, Kurt felt a couple of tears well in his eyes, and as soon as they left, Kurt felt a strong caloused hand wiping them from his cheeks.

"I don't know what will happen in a couple of years, or even tomorow, but I need you Noah Puckerman, and I'm not going to rest until I have you firmly in my arms."

"You have me don't you? Now lest get some rest, and then we can see what tomorrow brings."

**Thanks for reading this guys...I think that I'm just going to keep this a oneshot, but please, don't let that stop you from reviewing... I got a fevah, and the only prescription, is more reviews.**


End file.
